


[Podfic] A Simple Bondman

by twtd



Category: Robin Hood (2010)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A quiet night at Pepperharrow.A podfic.
Relationships: Robin Longstride/Marion Loxley
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] A Simple Bondman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Simple Bondman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140092) by [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd). 



**Author's Note:**

> Created for the VoiceTeam 2020 Competition! Go red team!


End file.
